<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orange blossom honey by eidetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550595">orange blossom honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic'>eidetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cervix Penetration, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mama, why?” Joanna whispers.</p><p>“Because you’re mine.” That simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha Mother/Underage Omega Daughter Experiencing Her First Heat, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut 4 Smut 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orange blossom honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tseliar/gifts">tseliar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabel steps out into the sunlit courtyard, the hems of her heavy skirts brushing the flagstones. She is delighted to see the orange trees in full fragrant bloom, to hear the air abuzz with the sounds of countless bees winging their busy ways to each and every white-petaled blossom.</p><p>“Soon, the hives will fill, and I will partake of the tastiest honey of the season,” she says aloud to no one in particular.</p><p>Isabel tends to be right about most things, and she is, as it turns out, no less right than usual in this instance, either. In fact, when she returns to the cool shadows of the sheltered indoors, a prickling at the back of her throat informs her that she may well have her tasty honey even sooner than she’d thought:</p><p>Her daughter Joanna has gone into heat for the first time.</p><p>She finds Joanna in the nursery, sprawled out on her childhood bed, lying there listless, half-clothed, wanton, legs sprawling. Her linen shift is hiked up to her waist. The other children have wisely fled, and Joanna mutters to herself as she masturbates furiously.</p><p>Isabel’s nostrils flare in instinctive response to the scent of her daughter’s arousal. Joanna is distressed, Isabel knows, for relief from an omega heat, absent an alpha cock, can be nigh impossible to achieve. Fortunately, an alpha cock is already near to hand, already hardening…and Isabel is not one to deny herself what she desires.</p><p>Even when those desires are forbidden. Isabel is not one to concern herself with flimsy societal taboos.</p><p>“Mama? What are you doing?” Joanna gasps, closing her legs and dropping her hands to cover herself hurriedly when she realizes how Isabel looms directly over her.</p><p>“Relax, child,” Isabel replies, “and let me see you.” She grips Joanna’s wrists and reopens Joanna’s legs with a well-placed knee, forestalling any belated attempts at modesty.</p><p>Ah yes, lovely. Joanna’s cunt has bloomed as beautifully as an orange blossom these past years, flushed and swollen, the hidden folds like silken petals, the center oozing thick rivulets of nectar. The bud of her clitoris is unhooded and peeking through the dark nest of pubic hair. She is large for an omega and had taken after her mother in this respect prior to the onset of adolescence. But she is an omega, no question—there is no sign that her clitoris has or will ever grow into an alpha’s rampant cock.</p><p>Isabel lifts raises her skirts to expose herself. She wears no undergarments, so her cock waves free. She is an alpha’s alpha, her cock more impressive than any other Isabel herself has known. The base of the shaft above the knot is nearly the thickness of Isabel’s wrist, tapering to a point as delicate and narrow as her thumb. A tip that is throbbing and leaking precome.</p><p>Joanna’s eyes are pinned to that droplet of precome. She cringes backwards into the mattress. “No, mama, I don’t—I don’t want—you <em>can’t</em>—”</p><p>“Hush. You know better than to try and contradict me,” Isabel says.</p><p>She falls forward onto her daughter, hips aligned, and takes the plunge. The pointy tip of her cock really is perfect for penetration, and Isabel doesn’t even need a hand to guide herself in. One long, strong slide is all that is required to overcome the staunchest of virgin resistances; Joanna squeals as her hymen tears, as flesh that has never before experienced intrusion is stretched almost beyond bearing.</p><p>“Mama! No!” Joanna sobs, tossing her head from side to side and writhing, bucking. She is becoming hysterical, reddening, tears coursing down her cheeks. And worse, her protests are intended to try and stop Isabel from taking what is rightfully hers as the alpha of the family.</p><p>Isabel cannot, will not, allow this. She strikes her daughter across the cheek once, firmly, the slap a crack like a tree branch snapping in the nursery. It is meant to surprise, not harm, and it shocks Joanna into stillness and silence.</p><p>Which will, naturally, be temporary, but it’s all Isabel needs. She maintains her grip on Joanna’s wrists as she begins to thrust. Ah, such bliss. Her daughter is hot, wet, and sinfully tight, inner walls gripping her cock like a vise as she pushes in, rim catching as she pulls out. Again and again and again. Harder and harder and harder. Faster and faster and faster. She sees starbursts around the edges of her vision as the tension builds at the base of her cock. More. Isabel’s hips slam down onto Joanna’s, and she plows her exactly how and where an omega in heat needs it.</p><p>But it is not enough. More…more…she needs <em>more</em>…!</p><p>Yes, there is a problem. Her daughter is too young and too small to take the entire length of her mother’s cock. At this rate, she won’t be able to take her knot. Isabel growls, gritting her teeth, grinding her hips like a corkscrew through a cork. She is being blocked…the cervix! But the tip of her cock is pointed for a reason, and with a deep breath and one perfectly-positioned, mighty thrust, she breaks through this last piece of resistance.</p><p>They’re both screaming now, mother and daughter in harmony, but Isabel hardly hears it. Her knot has everted from its sheath, and <em>now</em>—</p><p>Isabel allows the full weight of her body to carry her down, and her knot, twice again the thickness of her cock’s shaft at its widest, breaches the rim of her daughter’s entrance, in, in, in, yes, <em>all the way in</em>, and her daughter’s body instinctively locks down on her, tying them together. Finally, it’s enough. Joanna wails as she comes, a fountain of fluid smelling of her heat staining their bellies. Yes, good, good…<em>too much</em>. Isabel sinks her teeth into Joanna’s shoulder, shaking as she succumbs to orgasm. She is pumping Joanna full of her semen; she is ejaculating straight into Joanna’s womb—</p><p>“Mama, why?” Joanna whispers.</p><p>“Because you’re mine.” That simple.</p><p>After they come untied, Isabel does not abandon her daughter. She stays to lick Joanna’s cunt clean while she weeps, the taste of their mingled fluids as pungent and sweet as orange blossom honey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>